Some Kind Of Beautiful
by SilentKnightInDisguise11
Summary: One-shot! Attia tried to look beautiful in Finn's eyes like he believed Caudia was. Keiro, however, had other plans. KeiroxAttia, some FinnxClaudia and one-sided FinnxAttia.


_Title: Some Kind Of Beautiful_

_Summary: One-shot! Attia tried to look beautiful in Finn's eyes like he believed Claudia was. Keiro, however, had other plans. KeiroxAttia, some FinnxClaudia and one-sided FinnxAttia._

_Genre: General, Romance_

_Rating: T, for language and slight sexual stuff_

**Silent Knight: Howdy hi! So, I noticed that I wrote two FinnxClaudia based-stories, yet nothing that had to directly do with Keiro or Attia. Plus, though I don't like FinnxAttia very much, I decided that Attia needed someone, too. Poor girl, fawning over Finn all the time and Finn not caring. Perhaps that changes in Sapphique?**

**Anyway, I thought that Keiro and Attia had a lot more chemistry than Finn and Attia ever would, in my opinion, so I decided to pair them up together. But since FinnxClaudia is my OTP, fer sher, I _had_ to somehow add them into the story as well. And so, this story happened. And, yes, Keiro and Attia may be sort of OOC, but I tried to keep them as IC as possible. Hopefully you like the outcome?**

**Before you venture any lower, remember, I only own the plot for this one-shot and the one-shot itself. Nothing else is mine, duh.

* * *

**

**Some Kind Of Beautiful**

**Oneshot**

Attia didn't know what it meant to be _beautiful_; she wasn't even sure what it _meant_ sometimes. What did one need to do to become beautiful? Look clean, talk nicely, smile a lot...? Attia had no idea, but she wanted to know; she _needed_ to know if she had to win Finn over from that awful Claudia.

He thought that he was never seen when he used that weird-looking crystal key to talk to that girl, that Claudia. Who, apparently, came from Outside Incarceron. He thought nobody knew about his little secret, but Attia knew; she had seen him, but never told him. And did he know that he talked in his sleep, she wondered. It was always hard for her to fall asleep, so used to being forced to stay awake before because of her "master" that Finn had, thankfully, helped her escape from. And so, when she stayed awake one night, she heard him, talking about stars and some sort of plates with balls on them. Then, he said _her name_; Claudia.

It had come as a whisper, and there had been a calm, serene smile on his face. A loving look, she thought it was. This made her want to be sad and be mad at the same time; be sad because Finn liked that Claudia and not her, be mad at Finn from being wooed by someone who just might be lying to him and at that Claudia for taking him away from her.

Attia wondered if Finn realized just how much she liked him, but part of her already knew that he didn't. And, even if he had, he probably wouldn't have acted upon it; been embarrassed because of it, been apologetic because he probably didn't feel the same, but he never would act upon her crush on him.

She understood this well enough, but that did not mean that her heart didn't ache whenever she thought about him and Claudia, falling in love, marrying, having children, the whole she-bang. She felt a sickening feeling in her stomach whenever she thought about them together, and wanted to throw up just at the thought of this. Finn liked someone else, and there was nothing she could do about this. This always rang through Attia's head whenever she glanced towards him at times throughout their journey.

Beautiful. _Hmmph._

That Claudia sure did look beautiful; beautiful, clean locks of hair. A beautiful faced that was all dolled up. Beautiful features and body physique, beautiful personality, and she sounded so _beautiful_, too.

It hurt, accepting this, but Attia had to, because this was true.

Claudia was beautiful - far more beautiful than Attia would ever be, but, inwardly, she strived to become beautiful.

Whenever Finn looked over, she stand up straight and tall, her face held up high like she had seen Claudia do. But she got no reaction; he simply smiled politely at her as he always did, then looked away, and a _true, loving_ smile came on his face, that made her want to snarl and cry at the same time. He was thinking about _her_, always, even with her near him. Rejection felt awful.

It was her first time being rejected, for this was her first time having a crush on someone.

Still, she tried. Cleaned her face with water whenever they would chance upon it, practice talking politely and nicely like that _girl_ whenever everyone was speaking, try and even smile sometimes, but her smile always looked too forced or too strained or too _weird_ or hardly even there.

Who knew that trying to become beautiful could be this hard?

Attia sure didn't.

* * *

"I know what you're trying to do." That stupid, vile, ugly-but-not-ugly bastard Keiro had said to her one day, when it was just the two of them awake at night. Finn was sleeping, as was that old guy that they traveled with.

They were sitting across from one another, nothing in between them.

Attia _knew_ that he knew about her trying to become beautiful; that he knew about her crush, her feelings; that, perhaps, he even knew about that Claudia girl, too. After all, Finn and Keiro were like brothers, weren't they? Surely they told each other anything and everything. Attia for a moment wondered if Finn ever talked about her, Attia, but quickly tossed that train of thought as far away from herself as mentally possible. Finn didn't; she knew he didn't because he could care less about her as a significant other. As a friend, sure, but she wanted to be _so much more than that_, and so it hurt. Not mentally only, but physically as well.

She just wanted it to stop. Stop _hurting_ so damn hard.

"Good for you." She snarled softly, but said nothing else to him, and was shocked when he started laughing. It was a harsh chuckle sure, but this was the first time she saw - and heard - him laugh. His eyes lit up and his face softened considerably as he did so, even though he was laughing cruelly, and Attia caught herself before she could think further upon how handsome he was. _Finn, she liked Finn, so why was she thinking about Keiro and his "handsome" looks?_

"You think I'm gonna let yourself whore out to Finn? He's my friend, and would _never_ like something as disgusting as you." Keiro told her, glaring at her for all it was worth.

Attia snorted and looked away from him, trying to smother the hurt she felt by his words. She'd never tell him just how much his words pierced the armor that she had so carefully crafted through all these years. She didn't know why, but it was like the stupid little bastard knew exactly which buttons to press to get her riled up and hurt and red in the face.

"Leave me alone, would you?" Attia said tiredly. She wasn't in the mood to speak with him.

"You wish you could beautiful, huh? So Finn'd like you?" Keiro whispered, suddenly coming too close for comfort, having crawled over to her beforehand, his almond-shaped eyes boring into her own and making her look away uncomfortable. He was so much stronger than her. So much taller. Fiercer. The thought of this made her heart start thumping, and her blood began to race, which made her terribly confused.

Didn't she hate him? Wasn't she scared of him? Yet she was..._excited_, having so close to her, knowing that he could easily overpower her and do whatever the hell he wanted if he so wished to?

Nothing was making sense to Attia anymore, and this thought made her want to scream out in frustration, but she didn't. No need to make anyone up; especially _not_ Finn. He was trying so hard to get out of this place, out of Incarceron, and he needed to rest so he would be awake and alert-enough in the morning that was to come.

He leaned in closer, and she found herself unable to breathe, to look away, to tell him to knock it off and leave her alone. Her legs were like jelly, and her arms felt as if a ton-worth of weight had fallen on them. All she could do was stare into his hypnotizing eyes, and hope to hell that he didn't notice her reddening cheeks or the _obvious_ attraction she was so _(strangely)_ feeling towards him right then.

Keiro's hand came up and clamped on her arm, and he pulled her body closer to his, and his lips lingered over hers before traveling slowly to her ear. He licked the lobe there, and gave it a gentle tug.

"Plus, he wouldn't be able to handle your..._fieriness_," His hands snaked around her waist, tugging her body closer, "He wouldn't be able to handle your..._friskiness_, hmm?" Keiro chuckled in her ear, and she found herself shivering, her hands coming up and cupping his biceps, eyes growing wider and wider as he put his mouth on her neck and began to lick and suck in a _seductive_ manner.

"W-...What are you doing?" Attia breathed, unable to believe that he was doing this, to _her_ of all people. She thought that he hated her. Then again, she had been sure that _she_ hated _him_, but it was obvious by now that she was attracted to him and he struck up a chord within her one way or another.

The thought of this made her shudder, and Keiro chuckled against the skin of her neck.

"What does it _seem_ like I'm doing? You don't deserve Finn; you don't deserve _anything_ he might or might not be willing to give you." He told her as a-matter-a-factly.

"Then why are _you_ doing this, huh?" Attia demanded, feeling her blood boil, and _not_ in a good way. She was getting pissed at Keiro for saying such things to her, no matter how true they might be. After all, she _didn't_ deserve Finn, but then again, that stupid Claudia didn't deserve Finn, _either_.

He laughed against her skin. "Because you might not deserve me, but I want you, and so I'll _have_ you." This sentence put Attia in a weird situation; he was pretty much saying that he was attracted to her, but not exactly that. Did he want to spark a relationship with her? Shouldn't she be _disgusted_ by what he had said? Attia knew for a fact that she wasn't, which made absolutely no sense to her.

Although, when he bit the skin of her neck harder than normal, her hands came up without her consent and intertwined themselves into his short, spiky locks. A small moan left her lips, and she felt him smile against her neck before clamping down on her skin again, _harder_.

Throughout this, they kept as quiet as possible, not wanting to wake the others.

And, as Keiro lowered her onto the ground, Attia found herself forgetting about Finn, forgetting about Claudia, and forgetting the need to prove herself to him, to prove her beauty to him.

"You're beautiful in your own way, Attia," Keiro whispered to her in her ear as he eased her dirty shirt off of her upper half, "If Finn doesn't understand that, then _he_ doesn't deserve _you_." _(The way he said her name was _seriously_ turning her on, to be frank - why did he never say it before?)_

While Attia didn't exactly understand why he said that - after all, he _had_ said that she didn't deserve Finn, and now he was saying the exact opposite - but she could care less, as long as he continued to do whatever he heck he was doing with his skilled, nimble fingers and hot, wet mouth.

With a small cry, she arched her back into him when his hands began to cup _her_ through the material covering her legs. And, as lust and..._love?_...overtook her, she couldn't help but believe - and understand - what Keiro had just said to her.

Maybe she _was_ beautiful, but in her own way. In a way that Claudia would _never_ be; in a way Finn would _never_ understand; in a way _only Keiro_ would be able to.

* * *

**Silent Knight: I liked the end, didn't you? Especially the last sentence. I thought it summed up the whole thing very well. Hopefully you guys don't mind I didn't make this M and add a sex scene. I'm not _very_ good at those types of scenes, but if you'd like me to try, just ask, and I'll try to whip up something for you guys. If not, well then, what a relief! lol :)**

**Anyway, review, favourite, whatnot.**

**Until next time.**

**Silent Knight over and out!**


End file.
